1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal hygiene kit, and more particularly, to a personal hygiene case with a regular mirror and a magnifying mirror mounted therein to assist normal and visually-impaired individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, cosmetic compact cases with mirrors mounted therein have been used to assist individuals in the application of cosmetics. Such cases are sufficiently small to be transported via a handbag, pocket or such. Typically, the compact cases include a flat mirror positioned on the inside surface of the lid which pivots into an opened position 180 degrees on the base section. The compact case is held or placed on a rigid surface to apply cosmetics, comb hair, or insert and remove contact lenses.
It is commonly known that one's vision becomes impaired with age and with certain diseases, such as diabetes. Visual impairment is especially troublesome for women who desire to wear cosmetics and for individuals who wear contact lenses. One solution would be to replace the flat mirror commonly found in a compact case with a convex or magnifying mirror. The main drawback with this proposition is that a magnifying mirror does not provide a sufficiently wide viewing field for viewing one's overall appearance or for combing hair.
What is needed is a small, portable compact case containing a mirror with both normal and magnifying reflective surfaces. Such a case should house the mirror in a protective manner, yet allow it to be selectively removed from the case and adjusted for optimal viewing when the case is either hand-held or independently supported on a rigid surface. Such a case should also include a light which illuminates the mirror and the viewed image.